In Loving Memory
by kittykatmeow224
Summary: Yuki has never met her father. When she gets into a fight with Ame, she finds someone to cope with. From Yuki's point of view, rated K . please Review!


I don't remember much about my father. Mom told me everything about him. He died the day my younger brother Ame was born. He was out hunting for food in his wolf form. I don't know…

I wish I could see him. Meet him. Talk to him. Do normal thing that fathers and daughters do. I miss him. I love him. Mom talks to his picture every day. She said that he knew that he was proud of me. She lives alone now, at least when I'm at school. Ame… left. I don't know why, mom didn't really give me details. Sometimes when I come home for school holiday, I can hear a wolf howl. I don't know why, but I think it's him. I think he became a wolf.

* * *

I went to look for Ame. To tell him to come home. Me and mom miss him. Mom said that he is an adult now. She said that's what dad told her.

"Ame!"

I thought, _three presents, three octopuses,_ to myself. I didn't want to change. Not yet.

"Ame, are you here? Where are you?"

I hear a rustling behind me.

"What are you doing here, nee-chan?"

I gasp and turn around. He was in human form, his clothes torn and dirty, and his hair down by his shoulders now. I could barely see his gold eyes under his mop of hair.

"Ame…?"

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

I hesitate.

"I… I wanted to talk to you, Ame."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Ame… I miss you. Mom misses you. Why did you leave?"

He sighed.

"Not this again. Listen, I had to take place for my teacher."

"What?"

"That's why I never went to school or home. Now do us both a favor and go back to mom."

I was angry. I could feel myself changing.

"Ame, both you and I know that mom wants you to come back. I don't wanna fight you!"

"Well news flash, Yuki, maybe I don't wanna go home."

Without warning he changed and tackled me.

I cried out.

"Ame, stop!"

My head hit a tree. I struggled to stay awake.

"… Ame…. Why?"

* * *

I slipped into unconsciousness. When it felt like I woke, I was in a different place. A happy place; with the sun shining brightly, and in a field of flowers.

"Ame, where are you?"

I walked around. I saw someone standing in front of me. It looked like Ame, only this person was a lot taller than Ame.

"Ame," I called to the person.

He turned around. It wasn't Ame. It was someone I had only seen a picture of. The one my mother talked to every day. My dad. He smiled at me.

"Yuki," he said.

I was in shock. I didn't know what to say, what to do.

"D-dad?"

He laughed.

"You guessed it, kiddo."

I ran into his arms and hugged him. I started to cry.

"It's okay, Yuki," he whispered in my ear.

"Dad…. I missed you."

He let go of me, put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"I missed you too. How is Hana?"

"Mom's fine. She misses Ame."

He smiles.

"Your mother needs to stop worrying so much…"

I laughed.

"I know! When I'm at school, she calls me every night to make sure I'm alright."

We both laugh at this.

"Ame is fine. You both know that. He can take care of himself now."

"We know, but…"

"Always know that I am watching over you always."

"I know."

He looks up and sighs.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go, Yuki."

He smiles and ruffles my hair.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"I… I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki. Be strong."

* * *

I wake up, only to find myself not in the woods. I see Ame walking away from me.

"Ame! Ame, I'm sorry, for everything!"

He looks back at me.

"I'm sorry too. Take care of mom for me."

"I… I will."

I get up and walk home. I find mom by dad's picture.

"Mom, I'm back!"

"Yuki? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

She runs to me.

"Oh Yuki, I thought you left me too."

"Mom…. Don't worry about Ame anymore."

Mom looked at me.

"He's just fine. I saw him. And I know that dad will protect him! And us too."

"Oh…"

"We fought a little, but nothing too serious."

"Are you alright?"

I laugh.

"Mo-om, stop! I'm fine, really! Just a few bumps is all."

She smiles at me.

"Okay."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki."

* * *

Author's note: I recently watched Wolf Children a few days ago and fell in love with it. I really liked Yuki, as she is my favorite character. It is also Father's Day on Sunday (June 16th) and thought that this would be appropriate.


End file.
